degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Kim
Kim is a Christian graduate at Degrassi Community School. She appeared as a recurring character in seasons five, six, and seven as one of the main members of the Friendship Club. She was dating Linus during season five, and was friends with everyone in the Friendship Club. She is portrayed by Caroline Park. Character History Season 5 In Foolin', she is introduced as a member of Friendship Club and a friend of Darcy's. In Redemption Song, Kim is seen talking to Darcy while Linus is explaining to Spinner what the ring on his finger is for. Later, she is seen at the camp fire with the rest of the Friendship Club. A girl named Melinda tells everyone that her biggest fear is dying. Kim explains to her that she shouldn't be afraid because she believes that if a person is forgiven by Jesus, they will go to heaven. Linus asks what would happen if you die before you are forgiven, and Kim tells him that you'd go to hell. Linus asks Spinner if he'd like to be forgiven for anything, and mentions the shooting. Spinner is angered and leaves. Darcy follows him, and Spinner asks if she told Linus. Darcy says that she may have mentioned it to Kim earlier. When Jay and Spinner are fighting later on, Linus tries to break it up while Kim watches from a distance. In I Against I, Kim helps run the booth for Friendship Club at the school carnival. She and Darcy tell Spinner and Linus that their booth raised $860 for hungry children. At the Friendship Club meeting, Linus is disgusted about Marco's safe sex seminar. Kim says that safe sex is just a code for promiscuous sex. Kim helps protest Marco's seminar. In High Fidelity (1), Darcy tells Spinner that Kim got her a job as a counselor over the summer. Kim is at Spinner's re-virginizing ceremony. In High Fidelity (2), Kim and Darcy leave for the camp that they will be counselors at over the summer. Season 6 In Eyes Without a Face (2), Kim is seen at the Friendship Club meeting. In Free Fallin' (1), Kim helps out Darcy and Peter with the Thanksgiving dinner for the homeless. In Sunglasses at Night, the Friendship Club is having a meeting. Darcy tells everyone that their charity turkey dinner gave over one hundred people a nice meal. Kim adds on that they're going to organize another event for the end of semester dance, and asks everyone for suggestions. Peter enters the room and interrupts. Peter tells Darcy that his mom is asking for her, and that it's important. Darcy leaves with him and Kim gives them a disapproving look. Later, in Media Immersions, Mr. Simpson asks everyone if they have any thoughts about last week's lesson, Online Community Moderation. Peter says it's about censorship, and Kim tells him that it's about keeping the internet safe for everybody. Peter says "Well, who gets to decide what's safe and what's not, Kim. You?" Kim turns to Darcy with an angry look. Darcy stands up and tells Peter that she isn't surprised he'd say that, because he only cares about himself. Darcy then gives him a wink. They continue arguing, but Mr. Simpson breaks it up. Kim appears to be amused. The next day, Kim sees that Darcy is e-mailing someone, and jokingly asks if it's her boyfriend. Kim then asks if Darcy is all set for a drama club meeting. Darcy asks if they can reschedule, and lies about having to go to her grandma's birthday. Kim tells her that it's the last time she will cancel major arts for her. Later, at the park, Kim is walking her dog. She catches Darcy and Peter kissing. Kim angrily tells her to wish her grandma a happy birthday for her, and walks away. Season 7 When the 2007 spring semester had begun, Kim was shown to still be an active member of the Friendship Club. In Standing In The Dark (2), rumors got out that Darcy Edwards had slept with her boyfriend Peter Stone. Kim immediately approached her and demanded she take her abstinence ring off. Darcy was hesitant to do so since she had not actually had sex with Peter, but had been raped. However, she never claimed that to anyone and so Kim and the rest of the school never knew what had really happened. Darcy gave up her ring and was kicked out of the Friendship Club. Kim told her that virginity is God's most precious gift and that she had just given it all away. This is Kim's final appearance on the series. Appearances Trivia *She is often seen wearing a Friendship Club t-shirt. *Kim approved of Darcy's relationship with Spinner, but did not care for Peter. Relationships *Linus **Start Up: Before Redemption Song (510) ***It is unknown if they are still together. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens